


Последняя Битва Винчестеров

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: написано на кинк-тур, на заявку: Один из них должен возглавить армию Света, другой - армию Тьмы. По крайней мере, в Аду и Раю считают именно так, но у братьев несколько иное мнение на этот счет. Винцест. Рейтинг на усмотрение автора.





	Последняя Битва Винчестеров

Они не виделись две недели...

– Ладно, – сказал Дин, вставая из-за стола, – пора, наверно.  
– Пора, – согласился Кастиель, отодвигая свой стул.

Дин вытер рот, поправил ремень, потом скривился. Все тянешь время, да?

– Дин, ты должен быть очень осторожен.  
– Мы говорили об этом всю ночь, и весь день перед этим и еще, да, две гребаных недели подряд мы только об этом и говорим, – отмахнулся Дин. – Мне эти последние тренерские наставления перед выходом на поле не нужны.

Кастиель вообще сносный чувак, насколько ангел может быть сносным, конечно, но нудит он просто мастерски. Иногда хочется его банально придушить.  
Дин открыл дверь и вышел из старенького охотничьего домика.  
Четырнадцать дней...  
Так получилось, что на Последнюю Битву Апокалипсиса они собрались не в какой-нибудь пустыне или на бескрайнем поле или где это еще красиво бы смотрелось, как в фильмах. Почему-то ангелы и демоны решили, что сражаться удобнее всего им будет вот тут вот, в Скалистых горах, у огромного ледяного озера, а точнее – на самом озере. Ну хоть не так пафосно, подумал Дин. От недосыпа у него слегка шумело в голове, хотя, возможно, это шелестели крылья сотен и тысяч ангелов из его армии. Его армии. Да. Он еще раз поправил ремень, тянущийся через грудь. Солнце стояло высоко в небе, и если бы битва началась прямо сейчас, то свет бил бы в бок – ни вашим, ни нашим. Но Дин собирался сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы ничего так и не началось. Существование целого мира зависело от того, что именно и как будет говорить Дин Винчестер. Своему брату. Вот так-то.  
На пирсе никого не было, бревна чуть прогибались под его ногами. Уже на самом краю Дин вдруг вспомнил, что так и не позавтракал. Погибать на голодный желудок? Черт, неудобно даже как-то, подумал он и ступил на воду.  
Сэм уже стоял там, на самой середине озера, левая рука в кармане джинс, в правой свернулась Плеть. Дин подумал, что и ему нужно было бы достать Меч, но огромный пламенеющий клинок выглядел угрожающе и вряд ли был бы отличным дополнением к их спокойному – спокойному! – братскому разговору.  
За плечами у Сэма колебалось марево. Темная полупрозрачная дымка, словно туча насекомых. Дин знал, что за его плечами сейчас поднимается точно такая же, только светлая, как туман по утрам. И знал, что Сэму точно так же наплевать на нее, как и Дину было наплевать на все. Кроме Сэма.  
Он не видел Сэма две недели, с той ночи, когда его брат встал и ушел, ни сказав ни слова, ни оставив записки, ничего, и Дин проснулся на утро от прикосновения холодной руки Кастиеля, и понял, что это конец. Тогда ему дали этот Меч, они называли его Меч Архангела, но Дин хорошо разбирался в любом оружии, он знал, что на самом деле это полуторка, которую еще называют Бастардов меч, и сколько иронии было в этом, просто невероятно. Дин знал, что тогда же Сэм получил плеть, Плеть Легионов, и часто по ночам в эти две недели Дин смотрел в потолок и думал: на что она похожа, должно быть, она черная, и у нее семь хвостов с завязанными узлами или, может быть, даже шипами. Так он не думал о Сэме.  
Но сейчас, при свете дня, посреди озера, когда они стояли друг напротив друга, и вода плескалась у их ног, а за их спинами разворачивались армии, Дин не думал уже ни о чем.

– Сэмми.

Его брат чуть наклонил голову набок, глядя не на Дина, а ему за спину.

– Покажешь?

Искреннее детское любопытство, от которого Дину на мгновение стало страшно, но, конечно, он этого не показал.

– Не покажу.  
– Жалко.  
– Сэм, серьезно.  
– Серьезнее уже некуда, Дин.

Сэм обвел рукой: озеро, демонов, ангелов, их обоих, – и Дин наклонил голову, чуть скривившись.

– Да уж.

Тогда Дин вытянул Меч из-за спины, неловко, он все никак не мог привыкнуть к весу и длине, а главное, к огню, – ярким, почти белым языкам пламени.  
Сэм восхищенно приоткрыл рот, и внутри у Дина развязался огромный узел, который появился две недели назад и все это время рос, и рос, и рос.

– Это для меня?  
– Да, Сэм, так же, как твоя плеть для меня.

Дин старался, очень старался, чтобы в его голосе не прозвучало ничего, кроме насмешки.  
Сэм развернул свою Плеть, хвост плеснул о воду и обвился вокруг сэмового кеда.

– Мой все равно круче.  
– Боже, Дин, ты бы не мог хотя бы здесь и сейчас не делать это?  
– А что такое? – Дин вскинул бровь, радуясь каждому слову, каждому жесту и каждой гримасе Сэма.

Ему казалось, что он стоит на тонком весеннем льду, хотя, к черту, на самом деле все было еще хуже, он стоял на воде, а перед ним стоял его брат Сэм, который вообще-то должен был убить его. И которого Дин должен был убить сам. Осторожно, сказал сам себе Дин. Осторожно.

– Как оно?  
– Не спрашивай, Дин.  
– Хорошо.

Дин смотрел на Сэма, и понимал, как тот изменился за последние четыре года. Или за последний год. А может быть, больше всего, за эти две недели.

– Они ждут.  
– Да, я в курсе.  
– Дин. Надо что-то делать.  
– Что-то, Сэм? Мы оба знаем, что нужно делать. Ты спешишь куда-то? Дай мне насладиться моментом.

Сэм скорчил рожу, и Дин вздохнул.

– Ладно, ладно. Только ты первый.  
– Чего это я первый?  
– Потому что ты младше.  
– А я сильнее.  
– В чем это ты сильнее, Сэмми? Твои экстрасенсовские штучки не считаются.  
– Ладно, я выше.

Дин закатил глаза.

– Как малолетки, честное слово, – и отпустил Меч.

Они заворожено смотрели, как горящий клинок медленно исчезает в глубине озера, сияя белым светом сквозь темную воду. За спиной у Дина выдохнуло многотысячное войско. Он поднял глаза и наткнулся на торжествующую улыбку Сэма.

– Ты проспорил мне минет, слабак, – усмехнулся тот и бросил Плеть в воду.

Дин хотел возмутиться, но не успел. Сэм притянул его к себе и принялся целовать, длинными жадными поцелуями, кусая губы и обшаривая языком весь рот.

Вокруг них бушевала буря. Бесчисленные крылья рвали воздух, ветер метался и ревел, а озеро под их ногами вздыбливалось, как дикая лошадь. Но им было наплевать. Дин цеплялся за плечи Сэма, а Сэм стискивал его спину. Каждый раз, когда одному из них удавалось оторваться, чтобы вздохнуть, ветер забивался в рот, и единственным спасением опять становился поцелуй. Сэм, правда, умудрялся еще что-то шептать или говорить, может быть, даже кричать, его все равно не было слышно. Дин, в принципе, мог догадаться, о чем шла речь. Это конец. Все закончилось. Все закончилось, Дин. Мы свободны. Я люблю тебя. В последнем, впрочем, он не был уверен.  
Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, вокруг царила невероятная, абсолютная тишина. Дин нехотя отпустил Сэма и оглянулся. От двух армий не осталось ни следа. Солнце ярко светило в безоблачном небе, идеально-гладкая поверхность озера была непрозрачно-черной у них под ногами. Ветра не было, даже птицы не пели. Ни звука.

– Идем, – сказал Дин, и с удивлением понял, что говорить ему тяжело, как если бы он кричал часами.

Сэм молча кивнул, и убрал одну руку с его спины.  
Они давно выяснили, что вести армии Апокалипсиса в Последней Битве должны полководцы – пафосно, но так везде было написано, что поделаешь – полководцы из людского рода. Люди, короче. Без этого никакой войны бы не началось. И если они, выбранные и отмеченные – особым, специальным оружием – встретившись перед боем в обязательном чертовом приветствии чертовых военачальников, отказывались вести в бой легионы Ада и Рая, тогда. Пшик. Все развеивалось. До следующего раза, когда находилось еще парочка честолюбивых любителей покомандовать.  
Когда Сэм рассказал Дину свой план, тот рассвирепел. Он орал так, что горло болело, грозился привязать Сэма к кровати или запереть в бункере у Бобби. Но Сэм качал головой, упрямо поджимал рот, и твердил своим несчастно-жертвенным голосом: это единственный выход, Дин. По-другому не получится никак. И конечно, конечно он согласился. После того, как Сэм объяснил ему, что их не оставят в покое в любом случае. Обоих.  
В ту ночь, две недели назад, они лежали на постели и не спали. Сэм смотрел в потолок, а Дин смотрел на Сэма. Он не мог отвести взгляд ни на секунду, боялся даже моргнуть и все время прокручивал в голове доводы Сэма, пытаясь найти слабину. Почему он это делает? Почему отпускает брата туда, на ту сторону? Ему-то будет хорошо. Черт, да он будет просто у Бога за пазухой. Но вот Сэмми… Он уснул под самое утро, положив руку Сэму на шею, словно пытаясь удержать его. Когда рассвело, Сэма уже не было, зато был Кастиель, с его взглядом уставшего полицейского.  
Кастиель был и здесь. Он сидел на пирсе, свесив в воду ноги, и Дин наконец-то понял, почему они не ушли под воду вслед за своими игрушками.

– Дин, – горестно покачал головой Кастиель, – ты не подчинился воле Господней.  
– Если я не подчинился воле Господней, Кас, почему ты не утопил нас, как котят на месте?  
– Карать грешников – не моя работа, – Кастиель холодно посмотрел на Сэма.

Дину хотелось ответить что-то умное и злое, но тут Сэм сжал пальцы у него на поясе и выразительно кивнул под ноги.

– Вот именно, – сказал Кастиель, и Дин невольно засмеялся.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, – увидимся еще.  
– Не думаю, – спокойно сказал ангел господень.

Когда они дошли до берега, Сэм выдохнул так, словно все это время он задерживал дыхание.

– Он все-таки странный.  
– Не говори мне об этом, чувак.  
– Знаешь что, Дин?  
– Ну?  
– Хорошо все-таки, что ты не стал архангелом.  
– Это почему?  
– Ну потому что какой из тебя архангел? Даже имя неподходящее. Архангел Дин. Вообще не звучит. Вот со мной совсем другое дело. Архангел Самуил.  
– Ага. Ты только не забывай, что тебе архангелом никто и не предлагал становиться.  
– Дин.  
– Антихрист Сэмми.  
– Заткнись.


End file.
